classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Opel 45PS
The 45PS was a family of cars produced by luxury carmaker German Opel from 1909 to 1920. About half of 1909, Opel launched the first of a series of luxury models initially designed to collect the legacy of the previous family car, the 30PS, but later also that of the less expensive 16/35 PS. It was therefore a family of vehicles of a certain weight in the early years of the history of the House of Rüsselsheim, because it was going to affect his entire range of luxury that it was initially made up of three wraps, from 1909 onwards it was made only two wraps, identified by two small family cars: on one side there was a small group formed by the models 24/50 and PS 25/55 PS, the most expensive in the top range, while on the other hand, there were the models belonging to the family 45PS, less expensive (although still very demanding from the economic point of view). The 21/45 PS The 21/45 PS was the first model belongs to the family 45PS to be launched on the market, we are in 1909, the new car goes to pick up the baton of the previous 18/30 PS and does so with a more modern and advanced: taking up the telaistica same architecture and the same body as the previous model, the 21/45 PS was equipped with a new engine with 4 cylinders which maintained the same structure in half-blocks aligned with the previous models. The displacement, however, went up to 5322 cm ³. The distribution was side-valve, with water cooling and power maximum was 45 hp at 1500 rev / min. The 21/45 PS, capable of reaching a top speed of 80 km / h, was produced until the end of 1909. The 18/40 PS The only partial success of 21/45 PS led the House to find a replacement that was less expensive and had therefore to collect the inheritance especially the 16/35 PS, recently out of production. So it was that we had to revise the production program of the house, which caused a delay in the launch of the new model, therefore, only in 1912, was launched the 18/40 PS, a car that, along with a 4-cylinder engine in half-blocks aligned, the displacement of 4676 cm ³, marries a maximum power of 45 bhp three years before being dispensed from a model of a cylinder capacity exceeding, the 21/45 PS. In this way, you had a car less demanding in management costs, but stately as a car of higher level. Small differences also in the suspension, semi-elliptic leaf springs no more, but crossbows three quarters. The performances were the same as those of the 21/45 PS. It was available in the body landaulet, limousine and in a particular torpedo -like features double-phaeton. The 18/40 PS was removed from production in early 1914. The 20/45 PS During most of 1914, after the release of the production of the 18/40 PS, was sold the 20/45 PS, which proposed some changes, including a new 4-cylinder 5022 cc, capable of delivering 50 PS of maximum power at 1500 rev / min. Powertrain and chassis, with its technical solution, resumed those of the 18/40 PS. The maximum speed was over 80 km / h. The 20/45 PS was removed from production at the end of the same year. The 18/50 PS With the release of the production of the 20/45 PS and the simultaneous outbreak of the First World War, the Rüsselsheim automaker found itself in difficulty in sending out its program production, which suffered new delays. Indeed, it was only in 1916 that the new model was launched: the 18/50 PS returned to the leaf springs semi-elliptic, but especially the engine was revised, from 4676 to 4705 cm ³, a very slight increase in displacement for a significant increase in maximum power, which went up to 56 hp at 1500 rev / min. The performance suffered a slight improvement: the speed increased to 85 km / h. The car thus renewed, took the name of 18/50 PS and was produced until 1920, was also the last model of the family 45PS to be taken out of production, as well as the longest. The entire family of 45PS was later replaced by the 21/55 PS. Category:Opel